1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a gate structure provided in a non-volatile memory device. More particularly, example embodiments relate to a gate structure provided in a charge-trap NAND flash memory device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a charge-trap NAND flash memory device, data is recorded by storing charges in a charge trap layer pattern serving as an insulator or erasing charges from the charge trap layer pattern. Since the charge-trap NAND flash memory device can be easily scaled down while representing superior endurance capability and characteristic uniformity, the charge-trap NAND flash memory device has been studied and researched for use as a next generation memory.